


Ebb and Flow

by magicianlogician12



Series: You, Me, and the Sea [15]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianlogician12/pseuds/magicianlogician12
Summary: Miri and Jaina haven't had much time to themselves recently, and they decide it was high time they fixed that.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You, Me, and the Sea [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832245
Kudos: 4





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> As I haven't written smut in about 4 years, this is undoubtedly not my best work, but it was part of the series and I figured it couldn't hurt to go ahead and post it. This isn't the end of the series, either, because I imagine I'll write more for them when I have more ideas, this is just to compile the ones I'd already written.

Late was the hour that found Miri at her desk within the captain’s quarters of the  _ Tide’s Reprisal _ . It was still an adjustment, the build and feel of her new ship, but Miri rationalized that the more time she spent within, the more her new vessel would start to feel just as homey as her old one, and she had nothing but time, now.

It had a thousand-year legacy to live up to, after all.

By and large, the  _ Reprisal _ was quiet tonight, its various crew wandering the safe places of Boralus and doing their best to get up to trouble out of earshot, which Miri found ideal for her current situation--she’d never done as much paperwork in her centuries upon the seas as she had in the past several months working for the Alliance. They enjoyed their documentation, their notes, their ability to keep track of every little bit of information, and that meant Miri now had to adhere to those same standards, much as it chafed against her patience. She was a  _ doer _ , as Mali and Millie would’ve said it, a  _ scrapper _ , who had to be out getting her hands dirty.

Getting them dirty with ink stains didn’t really count, but that was the trade she’d made in flying the Alliance’s colors, and the rewards had, far and away, been worth it.

One of Miri’s ears twitched as the sound of footsteps on the wooden deck drew her attention away from the parchment piece she’d been staring at for the better part of a half hour, the ink long dried as she had attempted to come up with more details the Alliance might find relevant. Truthfully, she didn’t mind the possibility of a distraction, and when a hand rapped at her door, Miri called, “Come in,” without hesitation.

Much to her surprise, a familiar shape in a plain cloak and shirt and trousers, carrying a staff, entered, dropping the hood to reveal Jaina’s face. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“Nothing that can’t wait.” Miri sits up in her chair, leaning her elbow on her desk’s surface and resting her cheek against the palm of her hand. “What can I do for you, Proudmoore?”

Jaina slipped fully within, carefully shutting the door behind her, feet shifting in motions that almost seemed fidget-like, if Miri had thought Jaina the fidgeting type. Miri arched a brow as Jaina remained across the comparatively-small room, clutching her staff in both hands. She wore gloves, but Miri would wager her knuckles were white underneath. “I just needed to step away from the keep.”

“Something wrong?” Miri was largely unfamiliar with the minutiae of running anything on the scale of an entire country--her ship and crew was enough--but she knew the pressure weighed heavily on Jaina’s shoulders, despite Miri’s best attempts to shoulder some of her burdens.

If possible, Jaina’s posture tensed even more and her shoulders hunched over. “Nothing specific--just...” Jaina shook her head with a frustrated noise, a line of tension pinching her brows. “There’s far too much to do and far too few hours in the day.”

“Let me do more, then, Jaina. You already know I think you try to do too much yourself.” Miri leaned back in her chair, letting her hand drop to the surface of her desk. “I’m practically going stir-crazy without more things to do.”

Jaina was already shaking her head. “Without an official designation, I shouldn’t assign any more tasks to you than I already have--I’m already waiting for one of my advisors to ask why I rely so heavily on a former pirate as it is.”

“Why, I’m wounded--am I  _ just _ an ex-pirate captain to you?” Miri’s grin attempts to coax one from Jaina herself, and only halfway succeeds as the tense line of her lips curves up into the faintest smile.

“You are not, but others might not be so lenient.” Jaina toys with her staff, passing it from hand to hand. “I was attempting to focus on the most recent reports about Boralus’ defenses with the loss of Daelin’s Gate, but I was...restless. I thought taking a walk might help.”

“So you came here to drag me on a walk with you?”

“The longer I’m out there,” Jaina waves a hand vaguely at the door, indicating the frosty winter weather outside, “the less I want to go back into it. I should be going back, though. I...really should.”

“Or you could stay and warm up for a while before you go.” Miri lifts a brow. “Can’t very well have the Lord Admiral freezing to death out there on my watch.” Considering, Miri was struck by an idea, and her grin evolved into a smirk. “In fact--drop your staff somewhere, and get the door, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Jaina narrowed her eyes, but leaned her staff against the nearby shelf, dropping her cloak on a chair as she turned to the door and checked that the lock was secure. “You’re planning something.”

“Me? A plan? You must have mistaken me for someone who hasn’t made a career on improvising as they go.” Miri shifted her chair backwards enough she could stretch her legs as Jaina came to stand in front of her desk, arms folded. Leaning against the chair’s plush back, Miri patted her thighs, left conveniently free now they’d been freed from the confines of her desk.

Raising a skeptical brow, Jaina moved around Miri’s desk and raised one leg until she could straddle both of Miri’s, settling her weight in Miri’s lap comfortably as she leaned on the chair’s seat with her hands on either side of Miri’s hips. “Well?”

“We haven’t had much time to ourselves lately, you know.” Miri trailed one hand up one of Jaina’s thighs with a devilish grin, and Jaina shivered slightly under the touch. “I think it’s time we remedied that.”

“Here? Now?” Jaina’s brow lifted higher.

Miri’s hand rested atop Jaina’s thigh, thumb teasing the tender, sensitive skin on her inner thigh through her pants, and Miri’s grin widened as she said. “Why not? I’m plenty creative enough.”

Lifting both hands, Jaina cupped Miri’s cheeks and pulled them close until their lips met in a fierce, burning kiss, and Miri tightened her hold on Jaina’s thigh, tugging her just slightly closer, not close enough to press them completely together, not yet.

Her hand shifted to the curve of Jaina’s ass and Jaina made a low noise of pleasure in the back of her throat, swallowed up by Miri’s eager kisses, turning sloppier until Miri broke away to litter them down the line of Jaina’s jaw. Miri carefully bit down on the spot where Jaina’s jaw met her neck, worrying the spot with one of her sharp canines, and Jaina moaned, her hips rocking in Miri’s lap, trying to shift closer, but Miri’s hold ensured she stayed where Miri wanted her.

With her face in Jaina’s neck, Miri breathed in the smells of sea salt and clean linen and a hint of that sharp arcane bite that all mages seemed to carry, and she couldn’t resist leaning down further, to the junction of Jaina’s neck and shoulders, to leave another mark there, pink and fresh, while Jaina’s hands shifted from Miri’s face to her shoulders, gripping tightly as her hips, again, attempted to shift forward, without much luck.

Failing that, Jaina’s hands moved instead to the collar of Miri’s shirt, attempting to tug the laces loose, fumbling and clumsy in their motions. Miri used her free hand to catch Jaina’s and lean up, holding Jaina’s fingers tightly. “Not yet, Jaina,” Miri said softly, pressing a kiss to each of Jaina’s fingers as she squirmed in Miri’s lap, “let me take care of you.” When Jaina leaned back, Miri grinned at the mix of arousal and annoyance on Jaina’s face.

“You’re teasing,” she said, but shuddered as Miri relaxed her hold on Jaina’s fingers, kissing the back of her hand, then her palm.

“I like to take my time with you.” Miri raised a brow, letting her smirk widen. “Is that so terrible?”

“Miri-- _ please _ .” Jaina shifted in Miri’s grasp again, more desperate this time, and both of Miri’s brows shot up as a faint dusting of pink blush colored Jaina’s cheeks.

“Asking already? I suppose I  _ have _ been neglectful lately.” Miri dropped Jaina’s hand and slipped her own under the hem of Jaina’s shirt, resting on her ribcage, feeling the motions of her breathing, the trembling desperation on the surface of her skin, before Miri slid her hand up further, to cup a breast in one palm, dragging her thumb over the hardening nipple.

Jaina’s ragged moan was music to Miri’s ears as she continued to tease the spot with her callused thumb, dragging it in circles around Jaina’s breast while Jaina hunched her shoulders, encouraging Miri to go further, but Miri, still, denied her that. Miri turned her subtle circular motions into a hard pinch, and Jaina jumped in Miri’s lap, tightening her thighs around the outside of Miri’s own, hips seeking friction that wasn’t there.

Switching hands, Miri slipped her other hand under Jaina’s shirt and gave the other breast the same treatment, drawing another shuddering noise out of the back of Jaina’s throat when she soothed the spot she’d just pinched with those same circular motions. If anything, though, the movement seemed to excite Jaina further, and her shifting in Miri’s lap turned faster, still searching for something to abate the ache that had to be growing between her legs. She released another moan, a frustrated one. “ _ Ismirah, _ ” Jaina all but growled, which abruptly turned to a whine as both of Miri’s hands moved to Jaina’s thighs, thumbs now rubbing circles into her inner thigh as they had been earlier.

Miri, in her chair, with the woman she loved writhing in frustration and bliss on her lap, struggled with her control. Slow and teasing was the strategy she’d adopted for Jaina because it seemed to please her the most, and it made Miri feel good, to be so diligent a lover, who could draw some of the tension out of Jaina’s spine, but they had gone considerably longer than normal without, and the urge to drop Jaina on her desk to fuck her relentlessly with her fingers until she cried Miri’s name was almost overwhelming.

_ Not yet. _ She could wait a while longer. She hoped.

“Mmm, we  _ have _ been patient.” Miri slipped her hand under Jaina’s shirt again, this time to toy with the waistband of her pants, fingers tickling the skin there with a teasing lightness that made Jaina shift again, fingers tightening on Miri’s shoulders. Slipping her hand within, combing through the strands of hair at the junction of Jaina’s thighs, she felt the slickness within, and grinned, hiding the quaking in her bones that demanded she finish Jaina off right here and now.  _ Slow, remember. _

With a painstaking speed that drew another whine out of Jaina’s throat, Miri slipped two fingers across Jaina’s soaked folds, not delving within just yet. She took a moment to simply breathe and reign her control back in, with partial success, before sliding her first finger, her middle one, within, and Jaina’s back arched closer to Miri where she sat, rocking her hips in a slow, sloppy rhythm that encouraged Miri to slide out and push two fingers within this time, tugging at Jaina’s pants enough to give her hand room to work.

Jaina’s arms were around Miri’s neck, her panting breath in Miri’s ear, punctuated with moans as Miri increased the speed of her fingers until Jaina was keening in her lap, thighs trembling. Miri couldn’t restrain a deep moan of her own as Jaina moved her hips, fucking herself on Miri’s fingers. “ _ Fuck _ , Jaina.”

It took some effort, but Jaina eventually settled into a steady enough rhythm that Miri could keep up with her, curling her fingers every time Jaina rocked her hips, drenching them in her arousal. Miri clenched her teeth tight enough to hurt as her hips jerked before she could stop it, a rumbling groan caught in the back of her throat before it could emerge. Miri grazed her thumb across Jaina’s clit, moving in the same circular motions she tended to favor, much less steady as Miri struggled with her own mounting desire.

This time, when Jaina’s unsteady hands reached for the laces on Miri’s shirt, pulling them loose, Miri let her.

Miri has never had much of a chest, but that didn’t stop Jaina’s eager, shaking hands from diving into the front of Miri’s shirt to trace hidden scars, raised like faint ridges on Miri’s skin, and run her nails lightly down Miri’s chest until Miri shivered, and snapped.

Hefting her arms under the backs of Jaina’s thighs, Miri rose from her chair and set Jaina on the edge of her desk with one hand, using the other to shove away the reports and documents she’d been staring at all evening, letting them fall, discarded, to the floor. With one hand on Jaina’s stomach Miri encouraged her to lay upon it, and once her back rested against the desk, Miri’s hands went to Jaina’s pants, already loosened from earlier. “Pants,” Miri rasped unnecessarily, as Jaina’s hands shoved Miri’s away and tugged at the button keeping them secured.

Rather unceremoniously, Miri latched her fingers into the belt loops and pulled the trousers loose once the button gave way, yanking them down enough to kneel between Jaina’s thighs. Jaina propped herself up on her elbows enough to meet Miri’s gaze, her braid disheveled and loose from their antics, cheeks flushed a delightful red, lips kiss-swollen and pink, and Miri swore under her breath in Darnassian, treasuring Jaina’s gasp at the first touch of Miri’s tongue against her.

Miri devoured Jaina with frenzied enthusiasm, drinking in her scent and taste and the sound of the gasps she drew from Jaina’s throat. Her thighs locked, quivering, around Miri’s head, and one of Jaina’s hands laced through Miri’s violet hair, tugging her closer. With one hand, Miri held Jaina’s hip, keeping her steady, and with the other she slid two fingers back into Jaina’s slick folds, curling them with each thrust.

Jaina’s release came swift and hot, ripping through her with a ragged cry, and Miri rode out the aftershocks, slowing the rhythm of her fingers and tongue until she leaned back, Jaina catching her breath where she lay. Reaching for the nearest of her fresh weapon-cleaning rags, Miri cleaned off her hands and grabbed her water skin from the pocket of her coat, passing it to Jaina as she sat up, eyes still hazy and coming down from the high of her release. Taking the skin gratefully, Jaina downed half the water in one go before handing it back, and Miri passed her another fresh rag to clean herself up.

Ruefully, Jaina cast a glance at the desk after carefully fixing her trousers once again. “I don’t think I’ll be able to come into your office and see this desk again without thinking of what we did on it.”

Miri’s grin turned sly as she sat back in her chair, legs stretched out. “I  _ hope _ you’ll think about it. I know I will.”

Jaina rolled her eyes, but Miri could see the grin on her face, wider than it’d been since she first set foot in here, and counted it as a victory. Leaning forward where she sat on Miri’s desk, Jaina rested her elbows on her knees. “What about you? You took care of me--let me do--” cut off by a long, drawn-out yawn, Miri raised a brow as Jaina finished, “--the same.”

No small part of Miri ached for it. Only at the end had she allowed Jaina to touch her as Miri had, and there was still a roiling heat in her core that demanded to be sated, but she could always deal with that urge later. “Not tonight, Proudmoore. You need to sleep. And I,” Miri leaned down and picked up one of her discarded parchment sheets, “need to finish these reports. Can’t fob ‘em off on El anymore. Tried that once and found out later that the reports got done, but El and those Frey twins had  _ also _ gotten into a dick-drawing contest all over the empty space. Then  _ I _ was the one who had to explain it to Wyrmbane. Not something I’d care to repeat.”

A cough hid Jaina’s laughter, but only just. “Fair enough.” Leaning down with her hand on Miri’s shoulder, her posture empty of the tension she had carried in here earlier, Jaina kissed Miri’s forehead and added, “Try not to be awake too late.”

“Could say the same, Proudmoore.” Miri’s gaze turned pointed, and Jaina raised both hands in surrender as she gathered her cloak and staff once again. “Don’t let me catch you wandering around the keep later. I know all your hiding spots--don’t think I won’t come looking.”

“I believe I might be just slightly too exhausted to walk back.” Jaina admitted, shifting her staff from hand to hand. “I’ll teleport back to the keep instead.” Considering something, Jaina swept her cloak off her shoulders again and returned to Miri’s desk, draping it over her shoulders. It was warm, and smelled of her, and enchanted to ward against the cold. “I won’t need it if I’m returning by magic, but you should keep it for when you return.”

With a gesture, Jaina disappeared, and her cloak sat in its reassuring weight on Miri’s shoulders. She reached up to touch it, chuckling a little to herself as she gathered her inkwells and quills and the parchment she’d thrown on the floor in the melee.

A kind and soft gesture it might have been, without question, but it was also an assurance. Miri would have to return to the keep sometime tonight or very early in the morning if she wanted to return Jaina’s cloak before she needed it again, in the chill Boralus winter.

She supposed they knew each other better than she gave them both credit for, sometimes, but as Miri dipped her quill into the inkwell and added a few more details to her most recent report, she knew she didn’t mind learning and relearning those things over and over again.

They had nothing, after all, but time.


End file.
